renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Dogs
:For the video game of the same name, click here. :For the song of the same name, click here. "Fire Dogs" is an episode of The Ren & Stimpy Show that originally aired on September 19, 1991. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Fire Chief (Debut) *Mrs. Buttloaves (Debut) *Giant Baby *Mr. Horse *Jasper (Cameo) *Elephant *Walrus Ask Dr. Stupid *Stimpy as Dr. Stupid *Announcer *Billy (mentioned) Log for Girls Commercial *Susie *Jill *Announcer Summary To avoid starvation, Ren and Stimpy get jobs as firemen, but it is not as easy as it seems. Plot Ren and Stimpy are wandering the streets and starving, until they come upon a poster asking for fire dogs, although they can only be Dalmatians. The duo decide to disguise themselves to get food, shelter and (most importantly) money from the fire department. Since Ren is a Chihuahua and Stimpy is a cat neither of them even closely appear to be dalmatians, but thanks to some "dalmatian paint" they quickly appear to be fire dog worthy dalmatians. The duo get an alert about a burning building and rescue a series of animals thrown out of the window (including Mr. Horse). After rescuing Mrs. Buttloaves, (or rather, Mrs. Buttloaves rescuing Ren after he passes out) the heroes are rewarded. The Fire Chief awards Ren and Stimpy the golden fire hydrant helmets. A group of dogs (including Jasper and Mrs. Buttloaves) are then seen, and they all clearly need to go to the bathroom. Ask Dr. Stupid *From: Billy *Location: Lompoc, West Kansas *Question: Why do I have to go to school? *Answer: Because your parents are aliens! And while you're at school, they shed their human skins and breathe dryer lint! Production Music *''Blues in a Hurry'' – Cecil Norman *''Drama Link (o)'' – Hubert Clifford *''Drama Link (n)'' – Hubert Clifford *''Piano Concerto No. 21'' - Elviro Madigan *''Transition-Romantic to Light-hearted'' – Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *''Blues in a Hurry'' – Alan Braden *''Clarion Call'' – Cecil Norman *''Valse Moderne'' – George Fenton, John Leach *''Terror'' – Alan Braden *''Saw Theme'' – Alan Braden *''Veiled Threat (a)'' – William Trytel *David Lindup *''Tritsch Tratsch Polka'' – Johann Strauss II *''L’Esprit de Paris'' – John Leach *''William Tell Overture'' – Gioachino Rossini *''Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture'' – Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (Mr. Horse drops) *''When Johnny Comes Marching Home'' – Graham De Wilde *''Stop Gap'' – Robert Sharples *''Quiz Organ ©'' – Curtis Schwartz *''Shopping Street'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''Inferno'' – Frederic Bayco *''Hit and Run'' – Ralph Dollimore *''The Queen’s Dispatch (d)'' – Graham De Wilde *''Hail to the Chief'' – Graham De Wilde *''Blood in the Gutter'' – Laurie Johnson Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Watch Episode Trivia/Goofs * Ren's can of paint and the fire dog poster misspells Dalmatian as "Dalmation." * Ren's tail keeps disappearing and reappearing throughout the episode. * The version of this episode on Spike TV does not include Ask Dr. Stupid or the Log for Girls commercials. * The episode has a sequel aired in the Adult Party Cartoon entitled "Fire Dogs 2" although it has little to do with this episode. Prior to "Fire Dogs 2"'s original airing, this episode aired beforehand. * The Fire Chief is loosely based on John Kricfalusi's former boss, Ralph Bakshi. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Ren and Stimpy are in disguise